


The Benefits of Having Wings

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, Wings, ticklish cas, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are goofing off and wrestling which quickly turns into a tickle fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Having Wings

Cas gave a girlish shriek as Dean’s hands once again connected with the dark feathers of his wing, the other hand coming down to his side and squeezing lightly. His cheeks were pink, head shaking back and forth in his laughter.

"D-Dean please! Ahahahahahahahahadean! St-op hahahaha!" Dean grinned at the bubbly giggles coming from the angel, ignoring his pleas to stop.

"Dude you’re soo ticklish," Dean snickered, "It’s ridiculous."

"I’m awarehaha ahahahahaha stop plehehehease!" Cas retorted.

Dean continued wiggling his fingers in the ebony feathers of Castiel’s wings; they were overly sensitive and it drove the angel absolutely insane.

Cas was kicking and struggling under Dean, his wings thrashing about uncontrollably, face contorted in helpless laughter as the hunter loomed over him with a devious glint in his eye.

Dean laughed along with him, the wide smile looked so strange on the angel, his laughter sounding out of place, and yet perfect.

Cas was desperate to get Dean to give him a break, and in his struggling he threw his hands up at the hunter’s torso, trying to push him away but discovering by the sharp inhale and tensing of his body that Dean himself was quite ticklish as well.

Cas mustered the strength he had left and rolled Dean off of him and pinned him down underneath him. His hands caught Dean’s, but the Winchester gripped Castiel’s hands back, so neither could get a hand free.

Dean smirked up at Cas, “So what now hm? Can’t tickle me if I’m holding on to you.” He grinned victoriously.

Cas paused for a moment, unsure of what to do next; Dean was right, he couldn’t exactly mimic Dean’s actions and force the hunter to laugh and squirm under him without having something to tickle him with.

Dean’s dark shirt had ridden up in the struggle, exposing a good four inches of his waist. Castiel’s lip twitched up in a smirk as he got an idea; he maneuvered one of his wings so that the edge slid against Dean’s side swiftly.

Dean froze with a nervous look on his face. “Hell no that’s not fair! No Cas wait-“

Castiel’s lips quirked up and formed the most devious smirk that Dean had ever seen on him. He felt the dark feathers swipe over his side again.

Dean’s resolve was steel, but he couldn’t hold out forever and Cas knew this was driving him crazy. The angel repeatedly ran his feathers over the soft skin of Dean’s bare stomach and sides. A few more passes and Dean would be reduced to a giggling mess.

Dean tugged at his wrists with a fervor, trying desperately to get a hand free to protect himself. But Cas was stronger than he looked and his grip on Dean’s arms was tight. Dean wasn’t muscling his way out of this one.

He broke quickly, his expression faltering from an attempted cover up resolve to his lips jittering and trembling until they curved up into a smile. Dean’s composure left him. “C-Cas Cahahahahahahas no stophahahahaha dahahahammit Cas!” Dean jumped and squirmed at the light touches to his skin. “This isn’t fahahahahahair ah-no! Hehehahahahaha!”

Cas watched the hunter with a smirk, memorizing every crinkle of skin around Dean’s eyes and the way his mouth spreads open and his teeth gleam when he laughs.

Struggling was proving to only make Dean’s situation worse, seeing as the more he squirmed, the higher his shirt rode up and the more access Castiel’s feathers gained to Dean’s sensitive torso. His face was a contorted mess, a blush burning on his cheeks and his eyes tearing up at the corners. He kicked his legs aimlessly behind the angel, trying to think of some way to get free, but his mind was only able to focus on the tickling.

"Ahahahahaha Cas stop! Hahaha! Nooo hahaha c’mon hahahahaha! Sonovabitch! Hahaha let me gohohohoho hahaha cheheheheater!"

"I’m not cheating Dean, just giving you a taste of what you never seem to stop doing to me. Just because I have wings and you do not and my grip is stronger than yours, doesn’t mean I’m ‘cheating’." Cas replied sounding more smug and teasing than Dean had ever really heard the angel. Cas must’ve picked a lot up from him in the time they’d spent together.

Dean threw his head back with laughter when a wing swiped over the skin right below Dean’s belly button. Cas noticed this and immediately focused the feathers to lightly slide across this spot over and over. Dean was practically cackling, unable to get the right words out to beg for Cas to stop.

"C-Ca-ahahahaHAHAHAHA st-HAHAHAHAHAhahaHAHAHAhahahahaha plea-hahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dean’s face was red, and he arched his back and drummed his legs helplessly on the ground. "CAS HAHAHAHASTOP!! ahahaHAHAH I GIVE - JUST staHAHAHOP!"

Castiel’s feathers made their way all across his torso and stomach, into the hollows of his hips, in his bellybutton, over his sides and ribs. All the while Dean begged for mercy and Cas just grinned.

Eventually Cas took pity on the breathless hunter and withdrew his tickling wings, but still not releasing his grip on Dean’s wrists.

Dean panted and sucked in well needed oxygen, “Fuck-Cas..don’t do that.”

Castiel’s lips formed a small smile as he watched the hunter catch his breath, slowly wiggling a wing back over Dean’s stomach quickly and chuckling as Dean sucked in his breath and stiffened at the touch.

"Remember this next time you think about tickling me Dean." Cas warned with a slight grin, then let go of the hunter’s wrists and moved off of him to sit beside him.

"Well I may not have wings.." Dean mumbled as he sat up, "but then that’s one less spot I’m ticklish than you!" Dean pounced on Cas, wiggling his fingers into Castiel’s dark wings and laughing evilly as the angel flailed and squirmed whilst shrieking out plenty of "no’s" and "stop’s" and "Dean’s" between laughs.


End file.
